


August 4th

by ancientcaptaindinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bullies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Jimmy, blind!destiel, can't take my eyes off you, mr. novak - Freeform, mrs. novak - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientcaptaindinosaur/pseuds/ancientcaptaindinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's August 4th and Dean has to take Sam to the park even though he doesn't want to. There's some complications but he meets a friend for life and they have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how I did. I really don't know what else to say.

 

                 It was August 4th and very hot outside. So like an average little nine year old Dean Winchester didn’t want to walk across a few blocks with his little brother, Sam.

“Uncle Bobby do I have to take Sam to the park?” Dean whined to Bobby while he was looking through a leather bound book. Bobby wasn’t actually related to Sam and Dean he was just a very good friend of their father’s and their father was always moving. They never really knew their mom and her name was Mary. She died a long time ago because of a demon when Sam was just a baby and when they actually had a real house and weren’t moving all the time but that is a different story. Their father, John, was always getting rid of monsters, demons, and such all across the country for people while he was looking for the demon that killed Mary. The people that track down these things are called hunters and hunters work cases that usually are very dangerous. That’s why the boys were with Bobby. John had a case nearby and wanted the boys out of harm’s way so he sent them away for a while and he figured that when he was working cases (which would be until the day he died) he should leave them with Bobby so they can at least get a high school grad degree.

               “For the last time Dean, yes! I need both of you out of my hair for a couple of hours so I can help your dad! Now go! Oh and Dean don’t go anywhere else but the park and keep track of Sam.” Bobby told Dean for the third time.

               Dean had gone to the park so many times “to get out of Uncle Bobby’s hair” (as he told Sam) that he could probably do it blindfolded and still make it there fine. The park was only a couple blocks away so it wasn’t that bad of a walk even if it was raining. There was a pavilion with picnic tables underneath it so even rain wouldn’t stop Sam and Dean from having a good time at the park. Dean hadn’t actually seen anyone use the picnic tables.

               When Sam and Dean reached the park Sam went straight for the swings and Dean followed to help him onto the swing and to push him. Sam loved the swings and when he was on them he would usually shout for joy because he loved them so much. Good thing not many people came to the park anymore. It seemed less and less people were coming. Today there was only about 5 other people plus Sam and Dean. Some were sitting and chatting on benches others walking around with ear buds but none of them seemed to mind Sam’s shouts. Dean did have a problem once but nothing major happened.

               Sam and Dean got to the park right after they had lunch and now the sun was setting the west so they must have been at the park for over a couple of hours but Sam looked like he was having fun so Dean decided to stay until Sam started to look tired. Sam had said that he wanted to play on the slide for a while then they’d go home because that was the only thing he hadn’t played on. Dean agreed and noticed that all but one of the people had left the park.

               That person looked to be about Dean’s age, had dark hair, an odd choice of clothing but besides that he looked about average from what Dean could tell. He was sitting on a picnic table with his back towards Dean. He looked like he was leaning over something probably a book seeing how he was only occasionally moved.

               Sam was sliding down the slide while Dean was at the bottom with his arms outstretched to catch Sammy at the bottom when he heard some shouting and commotion behind him. Dean looked over his shoulder behind him and saw that there was 3 very large, mean looking boys coming straight for that other kid and they didn’t look very happy to see that other kid.

               Sammy was almost in Dean’s arms when the bullies reached the much smaller kid by comparison.  The bullies immediately pushed him to the ground and punched him, shouting insults, and laughing very loudly.

               Dean quickly grabbed Sam and set him down and told him not to go anywhere. Then Dean raced over to help the smaller kid by trying with all his might to pull the bullies off but with no success and the bullies kept laughing and punching the poor victim. After trying all he could do without inflicting damage upon him, Dean realized that he would have to literally step in and maybe take a hit or two to save this kid.

               So squeezing in between two of the smallest bullies Dean stood over the unknown kid that was pushed to the ground and in a ball on the floor in tears and blood. The poor kid looked so weak and he didn’t even look up but when Dean stepped in there was absolute silence.

               “Stop it!” Dean shouted at the top of his lungs.

               “Well, is this one of your friends, Novak?” asked the largest bully of the all. Novak looked up at Dean just enough for Dean to see that his eyes were one of the bluest pair of eyes he had ever seen unlike his own bright green ones. They held eye contact for a split second and there was so much fear in Novak’s eyes that it was sad just to look at them and not get a little bit sad.

               “No. I’ve never seen him before.” Novak said quietly while tears were running down his cheeks like a faucet.

               “So if you’re not a friend of his and neither of you have seen each other before why are you standing up for him?” asked the same bully and it just now occurred to Dean that he didn’t really have a good answer but just as he was about to say something along the lines of “bulling is wrong” the bully got tired of waiting for an answer.

               “Answer me!” shouted the assumed leader, the largest. He was the only one talking/shouting so it was a logical assumption.  As soon as the leader shouted at Dean he pushed him to the ground and started punching Dean. Another bully joined in but the leader told the other one to watch Novak so he wouldn’t get away and that was cue enough for him to start hitting Novak again. Dean was sure he’d have a goose egg on his head later with several bruises and maybe a few cuts but if the bullies kept attacking it’d get worse and Dean definitely didn’t want that. Dean didn’t know how he was going to explain this to Uncle Bobby.

               After what seemed like forever a booming voice could be heard over the bullies’ laughter. “Hey! Get away from those kids! Now!” it said and Dean thought he couldn’t be more embarrassed at this moment because that booming voice was his Uncle Bobby’s.  Dean looked up to see the bullies running as fast as they could away from Bobby. Dean didn’t blame them.

               “Dean, are you all right?” Bobby asked while picking him up and putting him on his feet and trying to examine him for major injuries.

               “Yea. I’m ok.” Dean said but all his muscles really hurt, his head was throbbing, there was blood, bruises and a ton of other things but Dean was mostly concerned with who he was protecting. He went over to Novak and he looked just as bad as Dean.

               “You ok?” Dean asked Novak.

               “Yea. I’ll live.” Novak said.

               “What’s your name?” Bobby asked just as Dean thought of the question.

               “James Novak. Jimmy for short. Yours?” Jimmy Novak. Dean liked it.

               “I’m Bobby,” he said pointing to himself “this is Sammy,” motioning to Sam “and that’s Dean” pointing to Dean. “You’re pretty banged up would you like to spend the night at our house to make sure everything’s all right?” Bobby offered to Jimmy.

               “I’ll have to give my parents a call but I think I’ll stay for the night. Thanks.” Jimmy said. Dean was overly excited. He had a friend that wasn’t family and was his age. And they were spending the night. He could almost not control his excitement. This would be a fun night.

 


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the boys hurt, Jimmy stays at Dean's house for the night and they learn a lot about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 and there is much more to follow and if i remember I'll update every week on saturday.

As they walked to Bobby’s house Dean couldn’t stop talking even though Bobby had told him otherwise. Sam sometimes chimed in but Dean usually cut him off to continue on what he was saying before he was interrupted and Jimmy didn’t say a word he just wanted to listen to Dean’s voice, he liked Dean’s voice, but he did nod in agreement most of the time. Bobby got to listen to the boys the whole way home.  


Bobby’s house was old looking but stable and in need of a good cleaning. There was all the regular stuff a normal house would need but there was something a little different about the house inside, it had a lot of weird stuff like jars of unknown substances, tons of leather bound books with symbols on them, old and dangerous looking books in general. The outside was just cars and cars and cars and a garage. His property was once called Singer Auto and Bobby would help people with car problems. If you can’t tell already Bobby’s last name is Singer.  


When they got home, which to twice as long as it normally would, Bobby sent the boys upstairs to get washed up for supper. Bobby thought that Dean would help Jimmy wash off the blood. The most damage was mostly some blood and a few bruises so after Dean and Jimmy washed the blood away they looked a lot better. After they got cleaned up Jimmy called his parents and told them what happened and where he was so they wouldn’t be worried about him and they said it was fine and they were happy he was making friends. Then it was suppertime.  


Bobby had cooked eggs and bacon for everybody because that was the only thing he had enough for everybody and no one complained.  


“Uncle Bobby, how did you know when to come to the park when we needed help?” Dean said.  
“Sam-” Bobby said but was cut off.  
“Wait, Sam? I told him to stay where he was so he wouldn’t cause trouble or get hurt.” Dean said while glaring at Sam who was avoiding all eye contact by looking down into his food as if he had never seen it before.  
“Dean,” Bobby said raising his voice “it’s not his fault. He came in rushing in here alone practically in tears saying that his big brother was being killed by giants. So I grabbed the closest knife in one hand and Sam in the other arm and ran out the door. I ran the whole way to the park then you know the rest of the story.”  


Then there was a tense silence that lasted for the rest of supper and even when they were cleaning up until-  


“Sorry for not listening to your instructions earlier, Dean. I was just so scared for you.” Sam apologized while still not making eye contact.  
“You know what little bro,” Dean said with a smile spreading across his face and moving his brother’s head up so he could make eye contact with him “I’m happy you went to get Uncle Bobby,” Dean’s smile fading “but I’m not that happy that you disobeyed me. I’ll let in slide this one time.”  


The boys went upstairs after Bobby went back to work and had dismissed them to their room. Dean was again talking a mile a minute while they were heading up the stairs. Jimmy didn’t catch all he was saying but he got most of it. Something about that Sam and Dean shared a room and that they weren’t allowed anywhere upstairs except their room and the bathroom which was across the hall but Jimmy wasn’t entirely sure that’s what he said. There was some other stuff Dean said but Jimmy didn’t hear it at all because he was talking too fast.  


Sure enough Sam and Dean shared a room and the bathroom was across the hall from the room. Their room wasn’t too big or too small, had a bunk bed, clothes everywhere, posters coving most of the wall, and toys (mostly fake guns) and books practically covering everywhere else. The bathroom was a little on the small side but it had a shower, sink, toilet, and a cabinet under the sink. Nothing fancy but Jimmy liked the rooms they just seemed to fit.  


“So we’re not allowed anywhere upstairs except in here and the bathroom? Right?” Jimmy asked for clearance from Dean as they were walking into Sam and Dean’s room so they could sit on their bed and relax.  
“Yea and not in the basement. Sammy went down there once for some odd reason and he broke a jar and Bobby got pretty mad and Sam said that there was a really heavy looking door with some kind of symbols covering it. So that door is practically a legend because neither of us has actually got a good look at it.” Dean said.  
“No basement. Good to know. Your uncle seems scary enough with just that yelling that he did.” Jimmy said.  
“He can be sometimes.” Dean said.  
“What’s today?” Sam asked. Dean and Jimmy almost forgot about Sam because he was on the top bunk.  
“Tuesday, August 4th, why?” Dean said.  
“I wanted to count how many more days until school starts. I’m so excited for my first day in kindergarten. What grade are you going into, Jimmy?” Sam asked with a calendar in his hands on the month of August.  
“3rd grade. What about-“ Jimmy was stopped midsentence because Dean gasped.  
“Me too! Are you 9 years old too?” Dean practically shouted.  
“The local school? And yes! My birthday is on September 27th.”  
“Yes! My birthday is on September 25th.”  
“Then I hope that we will be in the same classes.” Jimmy said.  


The boys were smiling for the rest of the night while talking about school. Sam fell asleep earlier than Jimmy and Dean but he tried to stay up as long as he could. Jimmy and Dean were up for a couple more hours then when they were about to fall asleep Dean Whisper shouted to Jimmy.  


“I like you Jimmy Novak. We should hang out more before school.” Dean said.  
“I like you too Dean-“  
“Winchester”  
“Winchester and I think we should hang out. I’d like that a lot. You know what?”  
“What?”  
“I’ve never really had a real friend to hang out with. I usually just read and the people in the books become my friends and I’ll always have them and I can always rely on them.” Then there was a moment’s pause.  
“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”  


Then it was silent and the boys were asleep just like that with smiles on their faces and happy thoughts in their minds of all the fun activities they could do with each other in the summer, during the school year, holiday breaks, and anything and everything else they could think of.  


Jimmy and Dean were very tired but very excited for school. That’s a first for Dean. He always hated everything about school but he was 100% positive that having Jimmy as a best friend would make his life easier and Jimmy already knew every second at school would be easier with Dean by his side.

In the morning the boys had cereal and around 10:30 Jimmy’s parents came to get him. Dean was sad to see him go but he also knew that he would see him again. He didn’t know when he would see him again but he could always call his house. The phone has the record of when Jimmy called his parents yesterday so he could just call them back. He was so excited for school now and couldn’t wait to see his new friend again.


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the summer passing what will happen to the boys' friendship as they go into school? Will they remain friends or will they become foes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late at night it's been a wild week for me.

Throughout the summer all three of the boys played at the park with their imaginations letting them be pirates one day and knights the next and they loved hanging out and just being around each other even though the park wasn't all that fascinating to regular people. In the summer the boys had a lot of sleepovers. Only at Bobby's though. Jimmy's parents were always working so they couldn't be there to watch over them but Sunday was the Novaks' "family day" and just as always no one was to disturb the way of things. It didn't matter to Dean, Jimmy, or Sam so nobody bothered. Before they knew it, it was time for school. September 1st came faster than the speed of light.

Dean was (for the first time in his life that he could remember) so excited for school. So much that he almost couldn't sleep but he told himself that he needed sleep no matter how excited he was and he eventually did fall asleep after a lot of tossing and turning but before all that Dean had packed his book bag.

Jimmy was feeling pretty much the same way Dean was but it took him much longer to fall asleep and Jimmy packed everything for tomorrow except his lunch, he didn't want it gross for tomorrow. Sam had it easiest because he had packed like both boys and he was so tired from all the excitement from going to school so he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The Winchesters had a very rushed morning. Apparently they woke up a little late and were rushing for the bus but they made it ok and they had time to eat breakfast which was very good.

Jimmy had, in a sense, a regular morning. He didn't share a room but he was ready and waiting outside for the bus 10 minutes early. He was only out there because he was so used to getting ready quick and out of his arguing parents' way and didn't want hurt or hear what they were saying to each other. It hurt him to see them like that but good thing it didn't happen often and they had "family days".

When Jimmy got on the bus he picked a spot that didn't have many people close by and he was like that saving the rest of the room on his seat for his friends for about 5 minutes. When the bus stopped in front of the Winchester house Jimmy saw Sam and Dean walking out of the house at a quick pace with what looked like toast in Dean's hand that he was shoving in his mouth causing chipmunk cheeks.

When Sam and Dean got on they saw Jimmy and went right for him and the bus was filling up on the rest of the way to school so they put Sam in the middle, Dean on the outside, and Jimmy was already by the window.

The rest of the ride they just talked. It never occurred to them to talk about what teachers they have all they know is that they're in the same grade and that's good enough for them. It gets better for them.

"Who did you say your homeroom teacher is?" Dean asked Jimmy as they were walking Sam to his homeroom teacher, Mr. Tyler.

"I don't think I said at all. Oh well now. My paper says that I have Mr. Snow. Who do you have?" Jimmy said. He was looking down at the paper then he looked back up to see Dean smiling and looking so excited.

"Guess what?" Dean said with a smile that felt like he was imitating the Cheshire Cat.

"Judging from your crazy smile, you have the same teacher." Jimmy said grinning.

"You're too good at guessing." Dean said as they dropped Sam off and started walking to Mr. Snow's classroom.

"Do you want to sit by each other if we're allowed?" Dean asked after a little bit of uncomfortable silence.

"Yea. I'd like that." Jimmy said as they got to Mr. Snow's classroom. Jimmy and Dean had both saw the same pair of desks right next to each other so they set their stuff beside them and got settled in and both of them liked it. Just about every other seat was taken by other people that were talking quite loudly.

The bell rang signaling that class was starting but announcements were to come first from what Dean knows and sure enough they did. It started out asking that everybody possible stand and do the pledge of allegiance then it went on to welcoming everybody back to school and it said that there were signups for a bunch of different clubs that neither boy was interested in so they went back to settling in to their desk.   
By the time they finished getting ready the announcements were still going so seeing how some people were talking the boys were going to too but as soon as Dean opened his mouth the announcements finished with an ending noise. Dean sighed and looked back forward for instructions from Mr. Snow.

He looked like he was in his mid 20s but he had this white hair and white skin but he looked tan compared to his hair, he was pretty tall but of course he did to a room full of sitting 9 year olds but that was besides the point. He also looked thin but muscular like he could take down all of them single handed.  
He looked around at the class and sighed deeply with a very small smile that looks like he wears it all the time.

"Welcome back. Do you guys want a seating chart?" he asked with the same small smile he was wearing earlier. There was a mumbled no from the class. He looked confused for a second with a bigger smile then earlier before putting his hand to his ear and saying

"Was that a yes I heard?" Then the class with more volume said No. 

"All right then, then show me you can handle these spots so I don't have to make a seating arrangement and please speak loud enough for me to hear. Thank you." Mr. Snow then went on to the standard rules and everything under the sun like that. It almost bored Dean asleep until Mr. Snow mentioned something that got everybodys' attention. As soon as Dean looked to the clock he knew why. It was almost lunchtime and he was starving. He looked over to Jimmy who looked like he was still paying attention to Mr. Snow which Jimmy was actually doing.

In 5 minutes a line leader was picked, some girl called Jo, and there was a line of 24 kids with money or lunch boxes heading down the hall to the lunch room. The line was really loud in the hallway but sometimes Mr. Snow would silence everybody as best as he could but once he did stop the line and said that the chatter needed to stop because they were in the hallway. 

When the line got to the lunch room Jimmy and Dean found Sam but it looked like he made a friend so they were going to leave them alone.

Jimmy and Dean were just talking about how boring first days are but that conversation didn't last long. They were soon on different topics and they somehow got to saying what their favorites of stuff is so they kept the conversation on that.

"What kind of music do you like?" Dean asked after Jimmy took his turn. They took turns to make cutting each other off not a problem.

"I like hanging out with my grandma's house and she likes Frankie Valli and the four seasons." Jimmy said "One of her favorite songs is called 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'. My parents used to fight a lot back when I was born so she said that she couldn't take her eyes off me because she was afraid I was going to get hurt. Whenever I went over to her house we would sing and dance to the song." Jimmy continued and Dean thought to himself wow that reminds me of the park and how I protected him. 

"Yea, I was thinking about that too." Jimmy said but Dean was confused for a moment and didn't realize he had said that out loud.  
"I like classic rock songs. But I like that song a lot too so seeing how we're attached to the same song why don't we make it 'our' song?" Dean said. He knew it was a crazy idea but he liked crazy.

"That's a great idea!" Jimmy said without a moment of hesitation and seeing the idea be accepted so quickly made Dean's day no matter how boring the first days always are.  
The bell rang and they were outside for recess and back in the classroom in what felt like no time at all. The last half of the day went much quicker probably because both boys had 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' stuck in their heads and the material they were talking about was the same as the first half of class except they got a paper to fill out and have a parent/guardian sign for school records.

Jimmy and Dean went to Sam's class room as soon as the bell rang. When they got there Sam was waiting then all three of them got on the bus and went home. Not much was said the way home by the boys on the way home but Sam just would not shut up but just having Dean in Jimmy's presence and vice versa made them happy and talking about his day made Sam very, very happy even if they weren't listening. Sam said something about making a friend and her name was Jess. 

School is a crazy idea. But so is having a song with your friend.


	4. The Party (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their birthdays are coming up but what will happen when they come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited to post the next part to this next saturday! Also I am on wattpad @starperson1052 but I dont have much on there

September went slow at first because everybody had to get back into the school routine but after the first week it went by quicker. About everyday in every week Jimmy and Dean got homework and Sam barely got any but he was in Kindergarten so it did make sense. Most days after school Jimmy and Dean went to Dean's house to work on home work then sometimes they would get done early and go to the park but when it was raining they would just stay at Dean's house and play. When they did play inside it was mostly dancing to whatever music Dean had laying around or playing with the fake guns pretending to get shot. The toy guns were Jimmy's favorite thing to play with. They liked hanging out even if school work came first.

Dean got this great idea sometime around the 15th of September. He was thinking that his and Jimmy's birthdays were coming up and he didn't know what to get him but there was exactly one day between them so he thought that if he planned a party for both of them on that day they could celebrate together and anyway Jimmy's actual birthday was on a Sunday and Dean wasn't allowed to interrupt his "family day".

Dean started to plan in class whenever he had a minute to spare he didn't want Jimmy to know about it so he couldn't get caught in class and have to reveal his plans to him. Dean did need to know how much money he could spend and so other things like what was Jimmy's favorite kind of cake (he was only going to buy cupcakes though).

When Dean got home that day with Sam and not Jimmy he counted his money. He lied and told him he had plans that couldn't be avoided so Jimmy went home and Dean only had about $16.45 he knew he needed more to use for the party so he thought of a way to get more.

"Do we have a rake around here, Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked thinking that he could rake peoples' yards of leaves for a small price.

"Um... I think so. Why?" Bobby told him.

"Jimmy and my birthday have exactly one day in between them so I was thinking why not celebrate on that day for both of us and I needed a little extra money so I was going to rake peoples' yards. Is that ok? Where did you say the rake was?" Dean said.

"In the garage. If you need a ride anywhere for any party stuff I'll drive you. Does Jimmy know about your plan?" Bobby said.

"No and thanks for the ride when I need it." Dean said as he left the room to go to the garage for the rake. It was the perfect plan. There were leaves all over and that meant business for Dean. He grabbed the rake and headed for town. Bobby was going to watch Sam. As he walked to town he saw a lot of people around but he just went up to the first door and knocked.

"May I help you?" asked a young woman with a smile.

"Can I rake the leaves in your yard? I'm having this party for my best friend and I needed a little extra money so I can make it memorable for him." Dean told her.

"Sure. If you knock on the door again when you're done I'll pay you then." She said then she turned around and closed the door and Dean got started on working.

He finished about 30 minutes later and looked around at his work. It looked nice so he knocked on her door again and she answered with a 10 dollar bill and a 5 dollar bill in her hands. She thanked him and Dean put the money in his pocket and moved on to the next house. Dean finished the side of the street before he decided it was time to go back home.

When he got back he recounted his money to find that he had $66.45. He had made $50 out of just today. He couldn't wait to see how much he got later in the week.

Throughout the week Dean kept giving Jimmy lame excuses to stay home without him. As in home I mean going around town and raking leaves and earning money for the party.

The Friday before the party, Dean's actually birthday, Jimmy was so confused as to why Dean had been ignoring him after school all week so he asked him right before music class when they had a little bit of time. Music class was Jimmy's absolute favorite class and he always told Dean that when he was old enough to play in the band at the school he would. He didn't know what instrument he would play but Dean had always said that the saxophone was one of his favorites in the band.

"Dean, I'm really worried. Why have you been avoiding lately after school? Do you not want to be friends anymore?" Jimmy asked and for once Dean thought that Jimmy was going to burst out into tears.

"No, no, no, no, I always want to be friends but I can't tell you why I've been avoiding you. I promised someone that I wouldn't tell anybody. They just need my help for something. It's just a project. Their project I'm helping with should be over on Saturday. They don't need my help on Friday but they want me for the finish on Saturday around noon. They said I could bring a friend so why don't we have a sleepover on Friday and we can both go to the finish on Saturday? Would you like that?" Dean said thinking of all that he had planned for him.

"Yea. I'd really like that." Jimmy said then music class started.

Dean had a really good plan with some really good help. After school Jimmy was going to come home with Sam and Dean and spend the night then in the early morning Sam and Bobby would go over to Jimmy's house and set up for the party outside with all the stuff that Dean bought with the leaf raking money. He even bought Jimmy a present with extra money he didn't use on decorating. There was supposed to be great weather and Dean had already told Jimmy's parents of what he's doing and they liked the idea so they gave him permission to have the party here but they also said that there had to be an adult here so Dean told them that Bobby would be there.

Later, Dean would walk Jimmy down to his house and get him in the right spot for everyone to jump out and shout "surprise!" Dean said that because Sam and Bobby were helping him they could each bring a friend. Sam was going to bring that one girl that he was talking about nonstop that one day after school, Jess, and his mentor, Gabriel. Bobby was going to bring Ellen and Jo. They came as a pair and Dean recognized the name Jo because she was the line leader of his classroom line and according to Bobby, Ellen was a really nice lunch lady and a friend of Sam and Dean's dad. Even though Dean allowed them to bring a friend to the party Dean still owed them big time.

Friday just seemed to fly by and before anything interesting happened the school day was over and Jimmy was at Dean's house. Dean couldn't help but smile and no matter how many times Jimmy asked Sam or Dean why Dean was so happy they just replied "I don't know." But they both knew. Dean had told Sam what was happening and said that he needed to keep it a secret and he did and Dean was very happy about that.

They got to Dean's house and Dean could tell that Jimmy had a lot of unanswered questions and he also knew that he wouldn't answer them no matter what. They would answer themselves tomorrow.

"It's your birthday. That's why you're happy. I just knew there was something I was forgetting today. Happy birthday. Um... I didn't buy you anything. Sorry. I mean I wa-"Dean cut him off.

"It's fine. I normally don't even get a 'happy birthday' so I don't really care bu thanks anyway." Dean said and they both smiled

They spent the rest of the day playing outside. They had no homework and the weather was good for the next few days Dean was so super excited that he could hardly sit still for more than 10 minutes good thing the surprise party was tomorrow and not like 3 days from now.

Jimmy, Dean, and Sam had the best time and when they were eating dinner not much was said but Dean just grinned. Jimmy still seemed a little bit upset at the fact that he didn't do anything for Dean today but he didn't know what Dean had planned at all and that was going to be interesting tomorrow.


	5. The Party (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is beginning and it's exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually ahead of this so I have extra time to type previous to putting it on here (I actually have part 14 already typed) and I'm thinking that this fic will be about 19 parts long but I'm not sure.

After dinner the boys got ready for bed but Dean couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried and Jimmy was snoring quietly from the other side of the room and Dean just knew that Sam was asleep. After Dean got bored enough he fell asleep and he didn't even realize that he did until about 7:00 when Bobby came to get Sam to set up for the party. Jimmy was still snoring quietly which was a very good sign. Bobby and Sam were going to get ready for the party and they left Dean with Jimmy because it could've been bad if he were left alone. They left early because Dean hid the decorations at Gabriel's house and they had to go get those and buy the food, Dean gave them a list and he said that there was a specially made cake for this. All of that was going to take some time. Let alone the decorating itself.

Now Dean knew that he wasn't going to fall asleep again when Bobby came but when Jimmy started moving around and trying to get comfy again Dean pretended that he was sleeping. There was moving then there was a small yawn then a whisper that Dean couldn't hear but then it was repeated.

"Dean?" Jimmy said again.

Dean mumbled

"What?" Jimmy sat up

"I said 'What?'" Dean clarified as he sat up as well.

"You didn't look like you were breathing so I got scared. Sorry. You can go back to sleep now. It's only 8:30." Jimmy said as Dean sat up and looked at him.

"No it's fine you're already up too. What do you want for breakfast? Lucky Charms ok?" Dean said and not waiting for an answer he went down stairs. He already knew that Lucky Charms was one of his favorites.

Dean started to pour cereal for himself when Jimmy came down.

"Where is everybody?" Jimmy asked.

Dean not thinking of a very good excuse immediately said "Bobby and Sam are at the supermarket buying more food last I knew." Dean said and as soon as he said it he realized that it wasn't actually a lie and there was no way that he could be caught for this.

"It is supposed to be a nice day out today maybe they went to the park or something too." Jimmy said.

"Later if Bobby isn't back I can walk you to your house and maybe you could show me around. I've never actually been there. It would be neat." Dean said with a smile handing Jimmy the box of cereal and he made momentary eye contact that got his heart racing because he could say no and it would be all over but Dean felt something else there he couldn't put his finger on.

"Yea! That would be awesome! I can show you everything! We'll start in my room and end out back, only because my room is the best and out back is kind of boring but it's ok we can still see it if you want." Jimmy said breaking eye contact to pour his cereal and Dean's heart felt like it exploded.

For once the boys stayed in Sam and Dean's room and talked about school.

"Sam's got this tutor, Gabriel, for reading class but they only meet once a week for tutoring but I usually see them around hanging out. It's good. Sam's making friends himself. I like Gabriel. He's in our grade. He was held back a year so I always thought he was in the grade ahead of us. Have you seen him around?" Dean asked

"I've seen him. I thought he was in the grade above us too. I swear that guy is always eating candy and playing tricks. They're funny as long as they're not focused on you. No wonder why he was held back a year." Jimmy said

There was some silence until it got too awkward for Dean to handle.

"So you like music class?" Dean already knew the answer. Jimmy loved music class and he wants to be in the band so bad. He just loved hearing him get so excited over it.

"Absolutely! But people who don't like it or me are mean and they ruin it a little." Jimmy said

"I understand. I have the same problem with gym class." Dean said

"You like gym the best?" Jimmy said "I'd thought you'd be more of a book person."

"Nah. That's Sammy's area. I would love to be in football like you'd love to be in the band." Dean said.

"I thought you said that Sam had a tutor for reading class?" Jimmy said

"I did. Sorry I didn't clarify more; Sam wants to read like a 4th grader." Dean said rolling his eyes and saying under his breath book nerds ugh but Jimmy didn't hear.

"Oh that makes tons more of sense. And I've been thinking, when I am allowed to play an instrument I'll go with the saxophone. I'll be in the marching band too so I can see you at football games when you play one of the important parts. I'm not very good at sports. Playing or understanding." Jimmy said while looking at Dean. Dean got that faint bit of unknown feeling in his heart but it was smaller this time.

"I like the sax. Maybe you can play me a song sometime?" Dean said and Jimmy immediately thought of 'their' song, Can't Take My Eyes Off You, but he didn't want to say anything so he could make it a surprise one day but first he has to learn how to play a sax.

The boys talked like that for a while more then before they knew it, it was noon and time for Jimmy home to the surprise party.

They got ready and walked over to Jimmy's house and when they got there Jimmy gave Dean a tour through the house and it was a very big house. It was nice, clean, and modern. Dean liked it.

They started out in Jimmy's room, which was the absolute best. It was big. It had a gigantic bed, posters of books, science movies, and loads of other stuff.

They made their way through the house and they made it to the back yard. Jimmy opened the door and stepped out and "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMMY!!!" Sam, Jess, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Dean shouted. Gabriel was there too but Dean didn't care. There was plenty of food. Jimmy was so happy that Dean thought he was literally going to explode and Dean was very happy too but not quite as happy as Jimmy was. He didn't feel like exploding today, or any day for that matter. Sam and Bobby and whoever else set up they did a very nice job. There were several tables set up with food, balloons, gifts, and so much more.

"Is this why?" Jimmy asked with tears in his eyes and a smile.

"Why what?" Dean said

"You were avoiding me, always wearing the same grin, being so secretive, and all the lies and everything?" Jimmy asked

"Yea sorry about that it's called a surprise party for a reason even though I planned it and it was actually meant for both of us but just planning it was enough for me." Dean paused for a moment to look at his friend "And look at that, now you're crying. Come here you big oaf"

Dean hugged him and they held on to each other very tightly and they were both ok with it.

The party went on until after dusk and it was by far the best party that Jimmy has ever had in his entire life. He had his best friends there, great food, and great gifts. They even had leftover sparklers from the 4th of July so those were used up. His favorite was a play gun that Dean had given him so when he came over to play he had his own gun.

When Dean had to leave Jimmy asked him a single question "Did you pay and plan all of this by yourself?" Jimmy asked

"Not without a great reason to plan, a lot of great help, work, and a willing friend to stick by my side even though I was confusing." Dean said before Jimmy pulled him into another hug.


	6. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With school coming to a close and Jimmy thinking about something from 4 years ago, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was away for the past two Saturdays and I will be again so I'll add two chapters for tomorrow and the last two weeks. Sorry but please tell me how I'm doing. That would be great I don't know if I've mentioned this before or not but my tumblr is @ancientcaptaindinosaur

In 4th grade Jimmy became a saxophone player and was the best out of all of them by far from what Dean could tell. He went to every concert he was able to go to and so far Dean hadn't missed one. During his time between 3rd grade and 4th Dean learned that you had to be in 7th grade to play football and he didn't want to wait but Jimmy said that he wanted to be in the marching band and you had to be in 6th at least to go in _._

"It's a small town maybe they'll need extra players before you go into 7th grade _._ " Jimmy would always say to try to keep Dean's spirits up. By the time Dean got into 7th grade they needed more football players and more saxophone players in the marching band as well. So in 6th grade Jimmy became a saxophone player in the marching band and Dean became a football player but it was at the end of the year when signups for stuff like that is going on.

Dean would go to every competition and football game that the band played at and he would usually sit with Gabriel's parents because they've heard so much about him because of Sam. Dean had suspicions that something was going on between Sam and Gabriel but of course he won't say anything because Sam can see right through Dean and he can tell that there is some type of emotion behind Dean's friendship with Jimmy. Sam could use that against Dean if he wanted to.

Before the season started they would always see each other at practice, which just so happens to be on the same day and end at the same time, so they would walk home together telling each other stories about what happened at practice. Dean would usually talk about some other football friend named Adam who seemed like he could be related to Dean if they tried hard enough and Jimmy would usually talk about other members of his section but mostly about Kevin. After one of the longer days of practice Jimmy noticed one of the euphoniums was oddly familiar. It Jimmy several days to figure out who it was.

"No way! Are you sure it was Gabriel?" Dean said on the way back home.

"He made eye contact with me winked. I'm 100% sure." Jimmy said

They kept talking the whole way home and questioned why Jimmy didn't notice him earlier. They agreed that the reason Jimmy didn't realize is that they were on opposite sides of the field.

Walking home from practice was always like this. Talking, talking, and even more talking. But if one of them had a bad day they would remain quiet the whole way home unless they wanted to rant and some weight off their chest. It was like this until the marching band and football seasons had both ended. Then it was like that on the bus rides home.

Out of all the holidays in the whole year the boys would say that their favorite is Valentine's Day, which was coming up soon, only because they could hug and it people wouldn't be suspicious and Dean would be able to show Jimmy a little bit of that invading feeling in his heart since their birthday party back in 3rd grade but it was Valentine's day so it didn't mean much to Jimmy but there was a feeling in his heart growing that he kept trying to push down further too but his efforts were ineffective. This would be their 4th valentine's day together and they just kept pushing down the same feeling they both unknowingly had.

The thing is they were too afraid to tell the other how they feel but in reality they both had the same feeling and were denying it. Dean had been for years and Jimmy has for a good long while but it was only Valentine's Day that would work to show affection without causing suspicion from other people. Nobody knew what they were feeling they just thought they were good friends.

The months passed and during the ending months of 7th grade Jimmy asked people around in band for their help. He told them of his plan to play Can't Take My Eyes Off You to Dean sometime. When they were going to play it for him really wasn't a problem because Dean didn't know and Jimmy could just say that the reason that he is staying after school was for band.

Jimmy asked around and many people agreed to help him. Most people said that Thursdays after school worked best so that's when they practiced. In the end Jimmy got the help of 3 clarinets, 4 flutes, a tuba, a baritone saxophone, several percussion members, 5 trumpets, 2 alto saxophones, and the Band Director said that he would help them and get them music. Jimmy was so happy that so many people decided to join him. He asked them to keep it a secret because he wanted to surprise Dean just as he surprised him at their birthday party.

A couple days later the first practice was held and everyone did great and Jimmy especially liked to play this song because of all the great sax parts and all the background memories he had with it. Like with his grandma and with Dean.

Months of practicing later Jimmy could tell that they were almost ready but still needed some practice at this one part that was very hard but besides that it was the best thing ever. He couldn't wait for Dean to hear it. Then it occurred to Jimmy- how was he going to get Dean to the stage to hear it? And when? _The last day of school would work. Have him called down to the office and have the secretary tell him that he has to go to the stage immediately after school. Yea that'd work._ Jimmy thought.

Then Jimmy was smiling the last week of school nonstop. Everybody in his band agreed that his plan to get Dean to the stage was good and the secretary agreed to help.

Before anybody knew it Dean was being called down to the office. It was during lunch and when he came back Jimmy had to act like he didn't know why he was called down.

"Why were you called down to the office?" Jimmy asked Dean as he sat down

"Something about going to the stage after school. The secretary didn't know why but she did know that is was something important." Dean said "I almost made it through the year without a call to the office. Oh well I guess. I hope it's something worth my time." Jimmy knew it was going to be well worth his time.

So after the last bell rang letting all the students out into the hallways Dean got up out of his last period's chair and headed to the stage through the gym. It was a small town but still had a stage. When he got in the gym he noticed that the curtains were drawn on the stage and that there was a chair in front of the stage. It had a note on it that said _Please sit down, Dean, and enjoy_ in fancy handwriting. He obeyed the sketchy note and sat. Then, if in response, the lights in the gym went out and the curtains were pulled back and the lights were on revealing a much smaller band than what Dean was used to seeing at practices.

Jimmy was up there and so was a lot of other people with instruments and the conductor and no one said anything but Dean had so many unanswered questions that were killing him but he didn't say anything because Jimmy had told Dean it was rude to interrupt someone playing music. One of the biggest questions he had was 'what song were they going to play?' and he knew immediately what song it was as soon as they started playing.

It was Can't Take My Eyes Off You and Jimmy was playing the main saxophone part.

Dean was so impressed at the band and he had no idea how Jimmy managed all of this but he didn't care. He paid attention to every single note from every single instrument. Dean thought it was the most beautiful thing that Dean had ever heard. He almost wanted to scream he loved it so much then it was over and everybody stood up. Dean clapped enthusiastically with a grin.

"This was for the party back in 3rd grade. I never repaid you." Jimmy said and he set his saxophone down and jumped off the stage to meet Dean because Dean was fast walking to the stage with his arms wide open for a hug.

They met faster than expected because their lips accidentally came together. Both of their hearts stopped.

Before anything rash happened they pulled away from each other but instantly regretted letting go so soon. They wanted more of each other but this would have to be dealt with later.

"Um... so sorry. I um... didn't mean for that to happen." Jimmy blurted out along with a thousand other apologizes and Dean just stood there shell shocked.

It was very quiet for a long time and **extremely** awkward. Then the band silently decided to get the stuff off the stage and back in the band room so Jimmy helped with that and Dean went to go get his stuff out of his locker and meet Jimmy back at the band room.

By the time Dean walked to his locker, got his stuff, and walked to the band room Jimmy was gone and one of the flute players said that he said he left and was walking home. Dean didn't bother going over to Jimmy's house today. He had the summer now and they would for sure talk again face to face before school started again but Dean couldn't stop thinking about what had happened and neither could Jimmy.


	7. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to prepare for the last dance of the year and many memories come back to Jimmy with a single song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would've added this yesterday but my internet wasn't working so here it is today! I hope you guys are liking what I'm writing.

Jimmy and Dean's 7th grade summer was awful and their whole 8th grade year was even worse because the story of their lips accidentally crashing together spread like wild fire and people in their grade continued it and said that they were gay but the boys knew how they felt but not the other. 8th grade was a living hell not knowing the other one's feelings.

They both had the thought that if they told the other one their feelings it would ruin everything so they didn't risk it. They also thought that the other one didn't even have the same feelings.

9th grade was so much better. The rumors have died down a ton but they were still around of course, rumors never truly go away forever, and they even were able to go to the last dance of the year without being worried that someone would come up to them and ask them about their feelings and such. The last dance just happened to be the Valentine's Day dance.

It was a semi formal dance and lots of people went and looked nice but if Jimmy and Dean went right now with the selection of clothes they had now they would get tons of dirty looks. Girls were supposed to wear knee length dresses and the boys were supposed to wear a nice button down, slacks, and nice shoes. Neither Jimmy nor Dean had any of that stuff. That means that they would have to go shopping before the dance.

Dean really didn't want to work for money for one dance so Jimmy asked his parents if they could go shopping with Dean for the dance and only Jimmy's mom agreed to take them. She actually scheduled a day off to take them.

It was a while before they actually went shopping because she never told Jimmy when she had her day off but they eventually did and it was a sight to see when they were trying stuff on.

"What do you think?" Dean would come out of the changing room with the most ridiculous shirt and tie on.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning." Jimmy would say. Then Jimmy would do the same thing. This went on for about 3 hours and Jimmy's mom would laugh along. She was pretty cool. Dean liked her even though he barely saw her. In the end Jimmy settled on a white long sleeve button down, black pants, a dark blue tie that never faced forward but Jimmy loved the color, nice black shoes, and a black coat. It was supposed to be cold and he might take it off when he got in the gym, where the dance was held. Dean got a maroon bow tie, black pants, and a white long sleeve button down. They also bought a pack of white tee shirts for under the button downs. Mrs. Novak bought it all and both of the boys were extremely happy.

The next school day came around and Dean thought that it would be good to ask a girl to the dance to keep every part of any rumor away from him. He told Jimmy about his plan and he agreed too.

"Who are you going to ask? I was thinking about that girl from our grade that was at our party in 3rd grade. Do you remember her?" Jimmy said.

"Of course I remember her. Her name was Jo and she was also the line leader for the whole year." Dean paused "I was thinking about asking Lisa."

"Lisa? I've never heard of her. Is she even in our grade?" Jimmy asked.

"She's new in our grade. She really doesn't talk to many people but when she does," Dean sighed "prepare to have our ears talked off. Beside the point, she's very pretty and nice last I knew. And nobody has asked her to the dance yet so I have to ask her before any other boy does. I was going to do it today after school. She usually takes her time at her locker. When were you planning on asking Jo?"

"After concert band practice on Wednesday. That's the next practice time we have together. She is in the percussion." Jimmy said

What the boys said that they were going do they did. Dean asked Lisa and Jimmy asked Jo. Good thing that both girls are pretty awkward because they wanted to go but they really didn't have any friends to go with. They were both happy to accept their boy's invitations to the dance even though the boys clearly said that they were only going as friends and nothing more.

Jimmy was going to pick Jo up and Dean was going to pick Lisa up and meet up at the dance.

It was still snowing slightly so it was still pretty cold outside but Dean didn't mind and Jimmy had his coat. When they got to the dance they met up outside and Jo said something that was barely a sound but Jimmy immediately took off his black coat and put it around Jo's shoulders. Dean looked over to Lisa.

"I'm sorry that you're cold." Dean said and shivered and watched his breath come out in a puff of smoke "If it makes you feel any better, I'm freezing too." Dean gave a small smile.

"It's ok, Dean I'm not really cold at all. In fact I like the cold." Lisa said

Dean knew that she was freezing and he felt horrible that he couldn't do anything about it. I should've known that it'd be freezing. It is February and there was still snow on the ground when I bought these clothes. Dean thought and he was also thinking how much of an idiot he is.

Then they got into the dance and they could feel themselves thawing and they could hear the music. It was some popular song. And obviously everybody knew it because when Jimmy, Jo, Lisa, and Dean got into the gym everybody was jumping up and down to the beat of the songs while singing along so loudly that you could hear them over the huge speakers.

The hired DJ played songs like that for 45 minutes or so and everybody did what they had been doing earlier, jumping.

The girls went to dance while Jimmy and Dean hung out in the hall and the lunch room where it was much cooler than the burning gym and they could actually hear their thoughts and each other when they talked. Plus, the lunch room had food.

Eventually the DJ said something and an 80s song started playing. Jimmy wasn't even sure if it was an 80s song or not but apparently to Dean knew and he also knew it was a good song because he jumped up and went for the gym to dance and Jimmy followed him.

Dean danced and sang along to this song and so did the rest of the people that were dancing. More songs like that came right after the other and Dean sang all the words like he had heard them a thousand times before or all the lyrics were plugged into his brain by default. It actually started to freak Jimmy out a little but he didn't say anything. It was a little freaky for a while but when The Eye Of The Tiger (Jimmy did know some songs) came on it was just downright scary. It was like he had every move prepared and he did them all perfectly.

Jimmy just stood there in awe. He couldn't believe that Dean was that good at dancing but he was and it was amazing so Jimmy danced along.

Several more songs like that came on and they danced. The DJ did say something like grab your partners or something so the boys looked around for Jo and Lisa and they didn't have to look far, they were walking towards them. A slow song started playing and Jo took Jimmy and they started dancing and Lisa stood by Dean and they put their arms on each other and started swaying to the song.

The song was Anne Murray's Could I Have This Dance. Dean didn't know that but Jimmy did only because of his grandma always asking him to dance with her. She would go 'Could I have this dance?' When she put the song on and Jimmy would always say 'I'll be your partner every night.' And they would dance and sing along. Jimmy loved his grandma. He missed her. So much.

"You look upset. Is everything all right?" Jo asked Jimmy

"I'm ok. Just this song has a ton of memories with it." and they were silent for the rest of the song.

This song definitely wasn't Dean's favorite but not his least, close but not his least. Dean did notice something different about dancing with Lisa. There wasn't anything there like when Dean hugged Jimmy he was happy but when he danced with Lisa he couldn't feel that at all and he did notice something else. Something he didn't like at all. Jimmy was crying. He wasn't sniffling or anything like that. It was just tears rolling down his cheeks.

When the song ended Dean rushed over to Jimmy but he was already gone to who knows where. Dean looked everywhere with no luck of finding him so he went to the bathroom. He heard the slightest whimper from a stall.

"Jimmy, are you all right? What was with that song? If you don't mind telling me." Dean said

"Sorry I'm not telling you. Too personal." Jimmy said

"It's all right I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I Can't Take My Eyes Off You when you're with a girl." Dean chuckled. He checked his watch. Five until ten. The dance ended at ten so they could beat the rush and leave now.

"It's five until ten right now and the dance ends at ten so we could leave now with Jo and Lisa and beat the rush. Would you like that?" Dean said and all the response he got was a mumbled sound from the other side of the door so Dean took that as a yes. He went to get the girls. He didn't have to look far to find them. They were outside the door to the bathroom with all their stuff and ready to go. 

Dean was about to explain what was going to happen but Lisa cut him off saying that they were out there the whole time and they heard.

Jimmy came out of the bathroom and the rides showed up as soon as they stepped outside in the freezing February weather.

They each went to their own homes but everybody was all right when they got there except Jimmy. He rushed up the stairs and said a quick hello to Mrs. Novak and said that he was going to get a shower.

Jimmy barely made it into the shower before he started crying a little bit again. It hurt him to think of his grandma today, especially today; because this is the day she died in a hospital bed when she was holding hands with Jimmy.

Jimmy thought of her last moments, no one was in the room and the light was off but the blinds were open. Her unseeing clouded eyes staring at the ceiling, her chest slowly rising and falling, and her cold, thin hand holding Jimmy's. Tears were dripping off his face an onto the hospital floor. He didn't want her to go. Jimmy remembered her telling him that no matter what happened she would still love him. He remembered her last words very clearly.

"Can I have this dance?"

"I'll be your partner every night." She smiled then her grip loosened on his hand and the heart monitor gave the noise that no one wants to hear, the flat line. Tears were streaming down Jimmy's face or at least he thought they were tears. The water from the shower and his tears were all together. It didn't matter anyway.


	8. Reveal the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love will come out of a person even if it's after several years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always good and August 4th isn't the most special of days but it the day i thought of this fic

As February passed along with March, Dean's feelings had grown to extreme and he gave up on denying that he didn't love Jimmy. He loved Jimmy a lot. He finally admitted it to himself and it felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He just had to find a way to tell Jimmy. He didn't know how he would react at all so it was very nerve racking. That weight that was just lifted off his shoulders came back and it hasn't even been 5 minutes.

I can't do it during any school because I've had enough of rumors to last a lifetime so I have to wait for summer. That's a long way away now that I think about it. Oh well it's my problem. I guess I cou-Dean thought to himself one day at the end of March sometime and a teacher called on him.

"What?" Dean said.

"I said 'What is the answer to number 4?'" Mrs. Edwards said with her glasses down on the tip of her nose. She was rude to everybody not just Dean.

"Um... I don't know." Dean said.

"Pay attention then or punishment will be given." She said and turned around to the board to tell the class what the answer was and explaining how to get it. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

Dean paid attention for the rest of his classes all day for fear of teachers seeing him thinking and asking him what he was thinking about. Dean would be able to make up an excuse but it would be guaranteed to be bad.

Around the middle of April Jimmy was home alone working on complex math homework and he was thinking of all the great memories he had with Dean because math isn't the most fun subject. That feeling in his heart that had been there for a while was in his stomach too. Jimmy thought it was nerves for messing up around Dean then he realized that most friends don't worry about messing up in front of each other so it occurred to Jimmy that it was something different. Jimmy knew exactly what it was and he realized that he'd been avoiding that feeling for as long he could remember. He didn't know how to feel about it, the avoiding.

Maybe it's not what I think it is. Maybe it's something else. Jimmy paused for a long time and tried thinking of any other thing it could be and he couldn't come up with anything else but what else could it be? Jimmy shoved that thought away for the rest of the time he was working on homework. His grades were very important.

Later he kept thinking about Dean and what he was thinking about him when he was doing his homework.

What if I do? What would be so wrong with that? Jimmy paused I do enjoy hanging out around Dean, talking to Dean, hearing him talk, seeing him talk, I enjoy everything about Dean. I think I love him. Jimmy thought for awhile of what he just thought and he couldn't avoid his feelings anymore.

"I love Dean" Jimmy whispered to himself and he blushed as he fell asleep with the image of Dean smiling at him. It didn't occur to Jimmy until the morning that he didn't know how Dean felt about him he would have to ask him. Probably not any time soon. Jimmy didn't want any more rumors going through the school.

Friends or more than friends? That question echoed throughout his mind for the rest of the school year as he sat by Dean in most of his classes and talked to him at lunch.

Around the end of the school year Jimmy and Dean were acting weird towards each other and they both knew it and a few other people noticed but they really didn't care. They would stutter a lot, avoid eye contact, and other stuff like that.

Summer rolled around and the boys were totally normal around everybody else except each other. They still hung out but it was usually pretty awkward no matter what. Most of the time they brought Sam with them and when Sam came along Gabriel came too. Dean couldn't believe that they still hung out but it really didn't bother him all that much seeing how Gabriel was his tutor 6 years ago. It was mildly suspicious the way the talked to each other and they way they acted around each other.

Nevertheless it was pretty great hanging out with Gabriel. He had these great pranks he would play on random people and their reactions were the best. Sometimes the weather wouldn't be the right kind for the prank so they would just talk and Gabriel would sometimes tell stories of other pranks he did before and other stories would be backfired pranks and those ones were the best.

June and July passed like that with the occasional band practice or football practice and a week of band camp and during that same week there was football camp somewhere else. Jimmy and Dean both had fun at camp but they felt... lonely. By feeling that they couldn't wait to come home and see one another again. When they did they felt as if they had just got a water break after a long, hot day of practice. That's how they felt on the inside but they showed none of it on the outside except a smile when they reunited and a few stories from football camp because what happens at band camp stays at band camp.

Dean finally thought of the perfect day to tell Jimmy how he felt- August 4th, the day they met. It was only days away.

Jimmy could sense that something was up when he got back from band camp and it got weirder and weirder as the days went on but he didn't really care all that much.

They hung out a lot on together without Sam or Gabriel after football camp and band camp and before Dean knew it, it was August 4th.

Jimmy and Dean went to the park all day that day and Dean talked and talked while Jimmy didn't say much but nodded in agreement, just like the walk back from the park so long ago.

"What's today?" Dean asked Jimmy as they sat on the squeaky swings. Dean never remembered what day it was but Jimmy always did. But for once Dean actually knew what day it was.

"August 4th. Why?" Jimmy said.

"It's an important date."Dean said then went on to talking about great memories of the past on August 4th, the sleepover, and every other one that he could think of. That went on until the sun was falling in the sky and Dean was getting more nervous because he had to tell Jimmy how he feels today or he might not for a long time and Dean did not want to wait. It was going to kill him if he didn't.

"Uh... Jimmy? I have something really important to tell you." I hope he'll still like me after this Dean thought

"I do too actually." I hope he'll still like me after this Jimmy thought "But you can go first."

"Ok... uh... so..." Dean paused and rubbed the back of his neck feeling extremely nervous. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time and I just want you to know that I don't want to ruin the great friendship that we have but... um... I kinda do in a different way. I really like you." Dean looked up to see what Jimmy's reaction is and Dean got what he least expected.

Jimmy just stared at him, his face unreadable "Like like-like?" There wasn't a definite yes or no. That was a scary thought.

"Like... love."

Silence and solid eye contact.

"I feel the same way towards you and I have for a very long time." Jimmy said and both of the boys looked at the sunset and it felt as if their hearts would burst out of the chests at any moment.

There was a long awkward pause where neither of the boys said anything. They had to wrap their minds around what had just happened. The impossible happened and it felt as if they were going to wake up at any moment. "So, does this make us a couple now?" Dean asked and looked up at Jimmy.

"I think so." Jimmy said looking back to at Dean.

"What do you want to do now?" Dean said after a couple seconds.

"I have no idea." Jimmy said.

"Neither do I." Dean said.

They laughed. What a new beginning. The reactions from everybody and the future was so unpredictable.


	9. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new restaurant in town and a late night after a football game the boys will have to do something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and thank you to the people who've already commented. Honestly I could've done something in this chapter but it's already typed and I am not changing it.

As the rest of the summer passed it was happy and secretive. Well, it was only one secret- telling anyone who asked that they dating a No. We're just friends.

Actually it was easier to keep it a secret than you would think. Mainly because they already knew how to act like best friends and nothing more around people but when they could get any chance they could, they would hold hands. Nothing more. Jimmy didn't want to risk their relationship being ruined because of some homophobic creep.

Around the middle of September Ellen, Jo's mom and one of the lunch ladies who was actually nice to most people, told Jimmy and Dean one day at lunch that she had bought a restaurant and bar and she wanted them to come to the Grand Opening which was on the 25th of September.

Jimmy and Dean talked about it at lunch that day and they did realize that they had a football game that weekend but it was a close game and it was supposed to rain so it might get rained out but they might not make the Grand Opening but they would be there later. They told Ellen what they were going to do and she was happy they were even coming in general.

There was some more time left in lunch so Jimmy and Dean just talked about anything that seemed interesting.

"So, this would be considered our first date, right?" Dean said pretty quietly compared to the rest of the lunch room and his normal talking voice

"Yep. This will be exciting." Jimmy said looking down at his granola bar only to avoid any eye contact with Dean. It was still pretty awkward around each other even though they were together.

When the 25th of September came the boys packed up their stuff on the right buses to go to the game.

The game wasn't rained out but it was a good game for Dean according to him. Jimmy didn't have a clue on football or what to do no matter how many times Dean tried to explain it and Dean didn't have a clue when it came to marching band and it being hard. Dean did understand marching band more than Jimmy did with football.

As soon as they got back to the school to unpack they did as quickly as possible to go to the new restaurant.

When they got there they were given a booth and menus by Jo who was slightly surprised to see them there so late at night but after Dean explained it made sense. Jo had to help Ellen with something so she said that she'd be back. Kevin also had the idea of coming over right after the game. They exchanged a smile from across the dining area. Ellen came around shortly.

"Hi boys." Ellen said

"Hi Ellen. I like it here. It looks nice. You did a good job." Jimmy said.

"Thank you. Well have you had the food yet?" Ellen asked

Jimmy was about to say something when Dean chimed in.

"He can't decide what to get. So I'll just order first and to give him a little more time to think." Dean said. "I'm gonna get a hamburger, an order of fries and a large milkshake."

Ellen was about to write that down when she looked at him and put a hand on her hip.

"Relax, Jimmy and I are gonna share those."

"Jimmy what did you want?" Ellen said after she had written down the order.

"Oh... Um... I really don't know" Jimmy said blushing and looking back down at the menu

Dean sighed "He'll just have the same burger as me." He said as he picked up the two menus and handing them to Ellen, smiling at her.

There was some silence until Jimmy started talking hoping to break the awkward silence in the booth.

"So, Dean," Jimmy started "what comes on your burger?"

"Lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and pickles I think, why? Did you not like something on it?"

"No it's fine I just didn't know. I was actually considering a burger like that. It's a good thing that we like that same things." Jimmy said smiling at Dean with a little chuckle. That one little chuckle made Dean smile a legit smile not like some fake picture day smile but a real one.

They talked like that a little bit more. Their food came but instead of Ellen bringing it, it was Jo and it looked as if she had just babysat the world's most annoying 3 year olds.

She set the food down on the table and did her normal waitress duties and left.

"Hope you like vanilla milkshakes. I guess it's too late to complain now." Dean said grabbing a fry and dipping it into the milkshake and putting it in his mouth.

"Vanilla Milkshakes are my favorite for future reference." Jimmy said laughing

They ate and talked and laughed and had a very good time at the restaurant. By the time that they left the restaurant they had just realized that today was the day between their birthdays and they considered it their celebration.

Jimmy and Dean walked home and when they did they talked about a ton of different topics. From animals, Dean's favorite was a wolf and Jimmy's were orange house cats, to Zelda. When they got to Dean's house it became very awkward very quick.

"So I guess I'll see you later then. Good Bye." Dean said. Then he started walking to his house when he noticed how quiet it was behind him, it was very quiet. Dean wondered if Jimmy had actually moved yet so, stopping to hear, Dean turned around to see Jimmy walking towards him and he was already really close and he was still walking. Dean didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

Jimmy then got to Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean quite tightly and Dean didn't have the faintest clue to why he was doing this but obviously Dean hugged him back.

"We don't get to do this often and I hate it." Jimmy muffled through Dean's shirt and shoulders

"Do what exactly?" Dean responded

"Go places, do stuff, other stuff like that besides occasionally holding hands, you know, that kind of stuff." Jimmy said still sounding muffled by Dean because he would not let Dean go for the life of him.

"We can. Except it has to be where people can't see us."

"That's the thing, Dean! I want to hug and hold hands in front of people and not have them say anything to us! Is that too much to ask?" Jimmy said voice cracking on the verge of tears. He looked up at Dean. Their eyes made contact for what felt as if a split second but Dean knew it was longer than that.

"It'll be ok. I promise. And if it's not I'll make it. You have my word. All right?" Dean said while he put his hands on Jimmy's shoulders.

"It's all I got and it'll do for me." Jimmy said

Dean pulled Jimmy into another hug and he put his forehead on his.

"I love you, Jimmy, and I always will no matter what happens"

"But what if something terrible happens to me? Will you still love me?"

"I will still love you no matter what and I hope that you'll still love me too but I know you will" Dean said practically whispering. He gazed down into Jimmy's beautiful blue eyes and Jimmy gazed back into Dean's gorgeous green ones. Dean smiled and when he did Jimmy did too. That made Dean a lot better just to see Jimmy smile.

Jimmy took one more hug then pulled away quicker than Dean had expected and it made him shiver against the shock of the instant cold air against his body where it had just been warm.

"Thanks for understanding, Dean. It felt good to get an actual hug from you. I've missed those. Sorry if you didn't want to do something like this." Jimmy said.

"Hey, it's no problem and don't ever apologize for something like this."

"Ok. I should probably go, don't want my parents worrying about me. See you later." Jimmy said while he was starting to walk away but Dean had one more question.

"So what, it's not 'good bye' anymore?" Dean asked quite loudly to make sure Jimmy could hear him

"No bye is good when I'm leaving you" Jimmy said as he turned around to face Dean and after he said that he turned the rest of the way around.

Dean got upstairs and flopped on the bed after his shower. He thought he might've heard the bed creak but he wasn't sure.

"Did you say something, Sammy?"

"Yea, I did. I said; I saw you guys hugging."

It was silent for a second or two. Was Sam against it? Why had he told me? Dean thought along with a bunch of other questions like that.

"Um..." for the first time in a long time, Dean was at a loss for words "please don't tell Bobby and-"

"Dean, I don't really care. I just thought it'd be good to tell you and I'm pretty sure Bobby already knows and doesn't care. I didn't tell him that's for sure and I'm not going to."

"Well no one seems to care so that's a good thing."

"Ok. Just thought you ought to know."

"Yea thanks, I was going to sleep. Good Night, Sammy."

"Good Night, Dean."


	10. Surprise guests (1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving. Yep. I don't really want to explain much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this because I am majorly busy with everything but I realized that I didn't do it last week so I though I should today.

When November rolled around Jimmy and Dean spent loads more of time together because, sadly, competitions and games where over for the band and the football team. Even though soon they wouldn’t be able to go outside because of the cold but they were going to go outside when they had the chance. Most of the time they spent together was in the forest behind the park

It was a good forest and they knew it well and one of the main reasons they went there instead of the park is because the park did get boring after several years of going there to hang out. For them it was mostly school, forest, home, repeat and they liked it like that.

Time was passing and November was coming to a close but that meant one thing to Jimmy and Dean- food.

They loved Thanksgiving. It was one of their favorite holidays to celebrate.  
Jimmy’s parents had Thanksgiving off and a few days before and after the actual holiday and they invited Dean over for Thanksgiving over the phone. 

Dean thanked them and immediately started thinking of Sam and Bobby. Sam had said something about going somewhere with Gabriel and Bobby really doesn’t celebrate any holiday, even birthdays. He forgets every year and Sam usually says happy birthday to Bobby when it is his birthday.

“You can bring Sam and Bobby if you’d like. They’ll be plenty of food with leftovers” Mrs. Novak said over the phone one day.  
“Ok. Thank you very much and I’ll tell them. I’m sure they’d be thrilled to come. I’ll call you back as soon as they left me know if they’re coming or not.”

“Oh. Don’t worry about that. If they say yes bring them if not then they don’t. It’s ok no need to call me back.”

“Thanks. Good Bye. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Dean.”

Dean had told Sam and Bobby about the invitation. Bobby didn’t want to come and Sam said that he was going somewhere with Gabriel so he couldn’t. There was something about how Sam answered the question that didn’t seem right but he brushed it off.

Dean or Sam never really had a proper Thanksgiving because of his dad never being there, Bobby not celebrating anything majorly, and there was an accident involving Sam and Dean’s mom where she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and passed away a long time ago and neither Sam nor Dean ever, ever, talked about what happened but both of them do know what happened to her.

School was first whether Dean liked it or not. Dean couldn’t be much more excited for Thursday. Jimmy, Sam, and Dean had school Monday through Wednesday but they had Thursday through Monday off so that was good. It was Dean’s goal to get through school without starting to drool over the thought of food on Thursday. He could already tell that it was going to be very difficult.

School passed like 15 minutes were worth an hour but eventually Wednesday passed and Dean thought that he’d explode if he were in school any longer than he had to be (thank goodness he didn’t).

Dean was just going to go home with Jimmy after school and he would probably stay for most of the weekend.

Believe it or not, Jimmy likes to cook. He likes to do it with his mom when he can but his favorite is helping is helping his mom with Thanksgiving. Dean would try to help as much as possible without getting in the way (he got in the way a lot).

After several hours of preparation through the week and many others that were put in before by Mrs. Novak it seemed as if it were ready.  
There was lots of food and before anyone knew it people were coming in the door with smiles and hungry stomachs. 

Jimmy had went to the bathroom and Dean was just relaxing in the living room when people he didn’t know started coming in. Jimmy’s grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins came and someone that Dean did not expect whatsoever to come or even be invited really.

“Gabriel?” Dean asked

“What? Hi, Dean.” Gabriel said “Didn’t know that you’d be here. I should’ve guessed seeing how you guys are best friends.”

Dean thought of how they were more than that but of course he didn’t say anything. Apparently it was too long of a thought and Gabriel was too curious.

“Unless there’s something more there that I’m not seeing?” Gabriel said then he ate a few pieces of candy corn sitting in a bowl on a table nearby with a grin spreading across his face.   
At first Dean didn’t know how to respond so he didn’t and Gabriel smiled widely.

“Holy crap! You two are so cute! I’ve always thought ‘Hey maybe they are together but I could be wrong.' but now I’m sure of it.” Gabriel gasped “Does Sam and Bobby know about this?” Gabriel asked in a slightly quieter tone.

Dean laughed. He couldn’t help it. Life is ridiculous. “No. They don’t know but Sam has thoughts. Please don’t tell them. I don’t know how they’ll react.” Dean said

“Too late for that.” An all too familiar voice said behind him. Then it hit Dean; if Gabriel is here then so is Sam.  
Dean turned around to meet Sam face to face.

“Hi, Sammy.” Dean said.

“So,” Sam said, crossing his arms “You’re dating Jimmy. Interesting.” Sam said

“Yea. There's things I don't tell you. But now that you know are you all right with it?” Dean asked

“I am. But ask his cousin. He’s standing eating candy corn behind you.”  
Dean turned around and low and behold, Gabriel was standing behind him eating candy corn.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked

“Yep.” Gabriel said

Dean turned back to Sam and he still had his arms crossed for a few seconds. His heart started to race and it was louder than anything else. Did I say something I wasn’t supposed to? A thousand other questions were racing through his mind too.

Then, all at once, Sam started to smile then from behind him Gabriel started to laugh hysterically. 

“What?” Dean said furiously. Sam then started laughing and Gabriel went to a silent type of laugh and he was leaning over his knees. That made Dean even madder. Almost to the point of yelling at Sam and Gabriel even though he knew that people were around and could probably hear them now.

“What?!?” Dean nearly shouted as he twisted around to Gabriel. He took a deep breath and looked back at Dean and went back to laughing.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just,” Sam chuckled “I’ve known for a long time and I’ve been fine with it since I knew. You’re over here like 'Are you ok with my boyfriend?’ and it’s hilarious.”  
Dean’s heart was still racing but the invisible elephant’s weight on his shoulders was lifted off.

But what did Gabriel think?

Dean turned to Gabriel and he was leaning over his knees again taking deep breaths and he looked up at Dean

“If you’re wondering if I’m ok with everything, the answer is a yes. I actually thought you two would look adorable together way back from when I was in 3rd grade. Basically that's when I started shipping. 3rd grade was a crazy time.” Gabriel said. Then he laughed a little bit more “Did you see the look on his face, Sam! Ha! Priceless!”

“Wish I got that on camera!” Sam said

“Sam,” Dean said “for one, I’m glad you’re fine with it and for two this was very, how shall I put it, immature of you. I’m a little bit disappointed.”

It was quit for a long time among them. Dean didn’t take his eyes off Sam and Sam avoided all eye contact with everybody.  
This was a normal reaction to something like this it would’ve been different if it were Dean and Sam had switched spots or if it were Bobby in Dean’s place. And it also depends on a bunch of other things. And by the look of Sam it made him feel very guilty.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll be more mature next time.” Sam said while finally looking up at Dean. They were quiet again but it looked as if nothing had actually happened between Sam and Dean. 

After a minute or two Jimmy came out of the bathroom and found Dean, who was with Sam and Gabriel. 

"What'd I miss?" Jimmy asked.


	11. Expect the Unexpected (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation from the last one. Still Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get here I have been having a lot of computer problems. I sort of fixed it for now at least. I hope you enjoy this anyway.

"What'd I miss?" Jimmy asked

"Nothing." Dean said before either of the other ones had a chance to say anything. Jimmy then smiled causing Sam and Gabriel smile back and Dean flash a smile.

Then the smell hit them like a brick to the face. It was the best thing that Sam and Dean had ever smelled on Thanksgiving.

"Well it smells as if everything is ready. We'd better go sit down before all the food is gone." Jimmy said and he turned and started to walk to the dining room where most of the people were sitting at the long table. There were four empty seats right beside each other and the boys thought that they were for them so they sat. And the food on the table looked like it took days and days to prepare to make it look that good and there was enough to feed at least an army if not two.

Clink Clink Clink Mr. Novak stood up with his glass and a spoon in his hand and everyone looked over at him and quieted.

"If everyone would please bow their heads" Mr. Novak said. Sam and Dean shot skeptical glances to each other but they did as they were told and bowed.

Mr. Novak starting praying and he was saying things like 'Thank you, Lord for this food' and a bunch of other things like that. Then Mr. Novak finished and said 'amen' or something like that and everyone else mumbled it too. The boys didn't really mind it.

Everybody started to put food onto their plates and soon food was almost overflowing. While all this was happening there was a light chatter, mainly about passing food.

On one side of the table there was Jimmy, Dean, Sam, and then Gabriel.

"With all these handsome young men sitting at the table, I wanna say they all have girlfriends. Am I right?" One of Jimmy's aunts asked. She was a little shorter than Dean and had a bunch of makeup on and as soon as she walked into the room you could smell the expensive handbags and hairspray. She was not entirely nice but then again not entirely mean.

"No. But their reactions to my pranks are the best." Gabriel said before any of the other boys had the slightest thought on what to say and which that she was done and everybody was talking.

When nobody was watching Dean slipped his right hand under the table and when he did he noticed Jimmy do the same (and judging from the way his arm looked, his hand was on the side of his thigh).

Dean kept eating and staring down at his plate looking concentrated towards his food but in reality he was concentrated on getting his hand in Jimmy's for comfort from the awkwardness and answering their questions. Even though Gabriel had saved them all from a question there could be many more and Dean wasn't looking forward to that at all.

Dean slowly reached his hand across toward Jimmy and he tapped his leg with his fingertips and Jimmy put his hand with Dean's and they laced their fingers together. When this happened Dean felt a rush of relief and it made him relax a ton more and Jimmy looked a little better too.

Bump. Sam had bumped into him and the meal was in full swing. Dean passed it off as an accident be he also noticed that Gabriel was using his left hand. Since when is Gabriel left handed? Dean thought. Then it hit him. Sam's left hand is under the table and so is Gabriel's right.

Dean thought long and hard about what he had just saw. They would look cute together. I'll ask Sam about it later when we're alone. Dean thought and before he knew it the meal was over it was satisfying and filling and there were no more awkward questions.

Mrs. Novak and a few other people cleaned up and told everybody to relax and after a bit they would serve desserts.

Dean, Sam, Gabriel, and Jimmy all went up to Jimmy's room and Jimmy sat on the floor reading or writing or something and Dean didn't know what Sam and Gabriel were talking about and neither did he care but they were sitting on this huge beanbag. Then Sam got out a book from who knows where and Gabriel popped a Jolly Rancher and started throwing little things from around the room sat Jimmy who ignored all of them. Dean observed them from Jimmy's bed.

He was laying down on and his eyes became heavy... so very heavy...

 

The lights were off and the light from the hallway was extremely bright in comparison. It was like a light from heaven it was so bright. There was also someone standing in the doorway like an angel almost when Dean heard the voice it was no doubt an angel. "Hey, Dean?" Jimmy said leaning into his room. 

"What? Did I miss something?" Dean said barely half awake, rubbing his eyes.

"Um... No, not really. We just had dessert and I thought you'd like something so I brought it to you." Jimmy said as he came into the room. Dean sat up and yawned.

Jimmy handed him a small plate with a few cookies and two small slices of pie. One pumpkin and the other pecan. Dean took the food and thanked Jimmy for it.

Dean happened to glance over at the clock and realized that he'd been asleep for a little over an hour and a half and he thought he'd only been sleeping for 20 minutes max.

"I've been asleep-" Dean said

"For a little over an hour and a half. I know. I have been checking on you now and again." Jimmy said before Dean could finish. In all honesty, Dean wasn't planning on finishing his sentence.

He ate the food gratefully and he was considering going home but what about Sam?

"Are Sam and Gabriel still here?" Dean asked.

"Yes but not for long. I'll tell them that you're awake and you should go with them. And if I were you I'd hurry." Jimmy said then he left the room without a response.

Dean swung his feet over the edge of the bed, stretched, and yawned. He started heading downstairs.

Even though Dean's house wasn't far it was getting dark and he was tired as it was.

"Dean!" Shouted Gabriel from the door "Hurry up! I'm not getting any younger!"

"Coming!" Dean shouted back and he was coming down the stairs and Dean could hear the door close.

Dean went the shortest way through the house which just happened to be through the kitchen where Mrs. Novak was packing leftovers away. Dean was almost at the door when Mrs. Novak stopped him.

"Oh, Dean please take these! They're leftovers." She handed him a huge plastic bag full of Tupperware containers with leftovers.

"I gave Sam some too but there's too much extra so take this and hurry up, Gabriel doesn't like waiting." Mrs. Novak said rushing him out the door.

"Thanks!" Dean said and the door shut.

Dean hopped into Gabriel's car and he wasn't even fully in the car by the time he started pulling out of the driveway.

Gabriel dropped Sam and Dean off at their house and when Dean was grabbing the leftovers he heard Sam tap on the middle console 4 times and Gabriel nodded and tried to stifle a smile.

Dean knew that it must be code for something but he didn't know and if he remembered he would ask later.

Dean walked into the house to get the food into the fridge and he did. As soon as he did that he went straight to bed not even bothering with his shoes.

Even though Dean was asleep and had just left, Jimmy felt something missing like he was empty. Not like hungry empty like his heart was empty.


	12. Very Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I'm late but I'll get there eventually. I do have a plan. It just might take a while to get there.

November closed with a frost and a chill. December opened with the lightest of snows on the ground. A pleasant sight for any day of the week. 

Beep Beep Beep

Dean’s alarm was going off for school at the same time it did every morning, 6:30. The alarm wasn’t too loud but it was soft enough not to even remotely wake Dean up.

Sam woke up and fixed his long hair with a single clean motion and got the stuff off the bed before it fell off. He walked over to where the alarm was and stopped it then went to where Dean was still sleeping.

“C’mon, Dean. We still have school.” Sam said kinda loud so Dean would hear him and he shook his shoulder to try to wake him up.

“Morning, Sammy.” Dean grumbled in response. Sam was getting ready and Dean went downstairs. He usually did before Sam. Even on Mondays.

They finished getting ready and Dean drove them to school after they picked Jimmy up. Jimmy didn’t particularly like driving but then again he didn’t hate it he just preferred that Dean drove him and don’t even get them started on buses.

That’s how it was until Christmas.

They still hung out and everything but Christmas usually changed something for a little bit. Jimmy and Dean usually got each other little things but this was the first year Jimmy and Dean were going to have a proper Christmas and of course Mrs. Novak invited Sam and Bobby (she also knew that if Sam came so did Gabriel).

Sam said that he was going to come and Bobby’s exact words were “Ah, what the hell?”  
But of course school came first and sure enough it took what felt like forever to get through to Dean at least. It passed with all the happy people in the hall because of Christmas and this made Dean a little less in the festive mood but he would never ever turn down a party with Jimmy.

The week off they have from school Mrs. Novak specifically told Bobby and the boys to stay home and not to come over at least until Christmas Eve evening and she also told them that they didn’t have to being gifts if they didn’t want to.

So around 7:00, after supper, the boys did come over and Gabriel was already there. Based on how much of his candy cane was gone Dean would say that he has been here for about 10 minutes.

“Hi, Gabe.” Sam said with a smile and Gabriel responded and they got talking. Bobby was taking to Jimmy’s parents. Dean got the joy of bringing in all the gifts in and Jimmy came to help him but Dean denied his help. Jimmy told him that he could put all the gifts in his room for later. It didn’t take too long but after 3 trips up and down the same flight of stairs Dean noticed one thing that he knew about but never actually seen in real life- mistletoe.

After Dean was done he went into the living room and he thought that he had never seen so many decorations all in one place in his life at the same time that actually looked good. Even the air was good. It smelled like cinnamon, peppermint, pine, and maybe a hint of cookies. But the smell of pine had to be coming from the huge tree in the room. Not only was the scent of the tree good the tree also looked good. It had so many ornaments on it, there were twinkling lights strung around its green limbs, the skirt was a beautiful match, and the topper was a shining star. 

There was tinsel everywhere that looked good. Like on the mantle above the fireplace, which had a fire aglow in it, most doorways in the house and so many other places. There were also candles lit around the house. The whole atmosphere was just so comforting that it made Dean happy. 

Dean noticed that there was Christmas music playing, he didn’t know what song but he knew it was a Christmas song. He could mainly tell because there was a heavy beat of jingle bells   
Gabriel was on the couch with his feet on Sam and he didn’t seem bothered by it, Bobby was in an overstuffed chair reading the newspaper while Jimmy’s parents, who were sitting in two other chairs talking. 

Jimmy was sitting on the loveseat and the only other open seat was beside him and even if it weren’t Dean would still sit there.

Jimmy’s smiling face was lit up perfectly with all his imperfections by the lights around the room and his sprightly blue eyes were wide open.

Just looking at Jimmy made Dean fall even deeper in love with every second and it was a great feeling. It was like sinking in the ocean and not even trying to swim up. Just being enveloped by the water with no desire to leave. 

Dean sat down beside Jimmy and he turned to Dean and he smiled at him. His white teeth gleaming and the skin by his eyes became all wrinkled.

“The tree is lovely, isn’t it?” Jimmy asked  
Dean and Dean leaned in a little bit and he whispered near his ear. “Not as lovely as you.” Jimmy slightly blushed and his smiled even more causing his nose to crinkle up. 

After a while the sun went down completely and everyone was nearly falling asleep in their seats.

Mrs. Novak all the sudden looked around and stood up. “I think it’s time that everybody went to bed. There’s two rooms upstairs, one of them is yours, Jimmy, and you four boys will have those. Bobby,” Bobby woke up from his chair with a grunt and looked around like there had been an emergency “there’s a room down the hall on this floor for you. It’s beside ours.” She paused and yawned “Well, I bid you all a good night. See everyone in the morning.” She then left and so did Mr. Novak and Bobby.  
Obviously Sam and Gabriel shared a room and Jimmy and Dean shared Jimmy’s room.

As Dean was walking up the stairs his mind started to drift and he remembered what he had seen earlier and he got an idea. It was a new idea that he never would have thought of but he was going to do it.

Dean got to Jimmy’s room and everybody was already in their designated rooms. Jimmy’s room wasn’t very decorated but it had a few things. In comparison to the rest of the house it was under decorated.

Jimmy was finishing brushing his teeth when Dean took the gifts downstairs under the tree. He then went back up stairs and put his pjs on. Jimmy was at the door about to come in when he said “Oh shoot.” In a soft tone 

“What?” Dean said turning around. He was looking outside at the snow falling on the ground.

“I forgot to get you a gift. Um… wait yes I did. I’m a dumbass. Let me go put it under the tree.” Jimmy then turned and went downstairs and Dean heard him go down the stairs.

Dean was thinking of what he got him and it took him a moment to remember but he still had another plan. Dean waited for Jimmy outside of his room in the perfect spot under the nearest mistletoe.

In no time at all Jimmy was coming back up the stairs when he was Jimmy’s old grandfather clock started to chime. Jimmy always stopped to count the chimes and he told Dean that he does.

One…Two…Three…Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven… Twelve.

Midnight. Officially Christmas Day and Jimmy was coming up the rest of the stairs.

Dean’s heart started to pound in his chest and he was becoming very nervous for what was about to happen. More like what he was about to do. 

Jimmy was at the top of the stairs and he saw Dean and stopped.

“Dean? Something wrong?” Jimmy asked with a sudden look of concern on his face. There were no other lights on around the house anywhere except the decorative lights around the window and strung around other places and it gave everything a warm glow.

“Um… No. It’s kinda the opposite.” Dean blushed but it was impossible to see in the lighting. Still nervous he liked down at the floor. His hands were in his pajama pants pockets and they were sweating a little bit but he took out his right hand and brushed it through his hair and his left hand was too nervous so he took it out of the pocket anyway. 

Dean was wearing this long sleeve Christmas shirt that Sam had gotten him last year. It had a squirrel with a Santa hat and he was tangled in lights. Dean only wore it because Sam liked seeing him in it.

Jimmy looked very confused at what Dean had said. Opposite? Jimmy hadn’t the slightest clue to what he was talking about. Jimmy walked over to Dean and he put his hands on Dean’s upper arms.

“The clock chimed and it’s midnight. Officially Christmas day. While everyone is sleeping I thought this would be the perfect time to do what I’m about to do.” Dean said and that caused Jimmy to look even more concerned and worried.

Dean looked up at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and Jimmy looked too. Oh my god. Is he gonna do what I think he’s gonna do? Jimmy thought as his heart started beating a lot faster and his feet became cold. 

Jimmy loosened his grip on Dean’s arms so much that they almost fell. Then he looked back at Dean who was smiling. Jimmy smiled back. 

Dean put his hands on the small of Jimmy’s back and he rested his forehead on Jimmy’s and Jimmy moved his arms to Dean’s shoulders so that his elbows were resting on his shoulders and his hands were crossed at the wrist behind Dean’s head. Like a neck hug. They both came closer to each other.

When they were just standing there Dean could smell the mint of Jimmy’s breath from the toothpaste mixed with all the other Christmas scents. Dean looked up with his brilliantly green eyes into Jimmy’s dazzling blue eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Jimmy.” Dean said just loud enough for Jimmy to hear him.

Dean then slowly tilted his head to the right and brought his chin forward a little and Jimmy followed with his head then Dean could feel his hot breath on his lips.

Their lips then collided and their noses got in the way but they quickly figured it out. A great feeling bloomed on Dean’s face and ran down his entire body and made his feet cold. He thought his heart was going to explode any second but he took the chance and never wanted to leave Jimmy’s lips alone.

Their entire bodies got closer and Jimmy moved one of his hands to the back of Dean’s head and started massaging his hand through his hair and the other one around the back of his neck and onto the other shoulder then he dug the tips of his fingers into his shoulder. Dean, following his example that he wanted to go further, mimicked Jimmy and moved one hand toward his head and the other near the bottom of his shoulder blade. Everything seemed to be going fine and Jimmy thought so too because instead of just having lips to lips Jimmy started going further and opened his mouth. Dean followed this and there was a growing heat in his groin area.

Just as Dean thought he was about to get a problem Jimmy backed away breathing heavily. Their foreheads were still touching but they were both smiling and Jimmy with a blush on his face looked to the ground.

Jimmy looked back up. “A very merry Christmas indeed.” He mumbled for Dean to hear and he gave him a hug, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. It felt like in no time at all that he let go but Dean knew for a fact that it was definitely longer than any average hug.

Jimmy let go of Dean and he shifted from foot to foot and he looked around. Dean knew that he was blushing so to make him more relaxed he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled with his teeth and all. This made Jimmy extremely happy and he took a deep breath.  
Dean then held onto his pinkie with his and they walked to his room like that. Dean never finished getting ready for bed. They fell asleep with happy Christmas thoughts and pinkie in pinkie.

In the morning they both were awaken to air horns, loud Christmas music, confetti thrown, and Gabriel. Sam woke up to this too (he was just now getting out of bed). When Dean opened his eyes all he saw was an extremely sleepy Sam leaning on the doorframe and Gabriel. This was no ordinary Gabriel. It was a festive Gabriel. He was wearing a light up Christmas sweater, with tinsel, about any other decoration, and a huge smile.   
He was blasting music out of his Bluetooth speaker connected to his iPod and he was dancing and singing (more like shouting) along.

Jimmy sat up and Dean decided to stay lying down. They both were smiling even though they were extremely tired. Dean yawned and stretched.

“Merry Christmas!!! Get up!!!” Gabriel shouted over his music

“I will when you leave!!!” Dean shouted back

“Fine!!! Don’t take too long!!!” And after that Gabriel left still dancing.  
Dean sighed and he swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked over at Jimmy who was sitting up in bed smiling. He pulled the blankets off his legs and threw them on Jimmy’s head. Dean then hugged Jimmy and found his head and uncovered it. He was still smiling.

“Merry Christmas.” Dean said

“Merry Christmas.” Jimmy said

They went downstairs a few minutes later and everybody else was down there. A delicious smell was there too.

Dean followed Jimmy to the kitchen and when they got there Mrs. Novak was standing at the stove with a spatula in her hand and she was cooking up pancakes. She had an apron on and around the kitchen there was a bunch of food of just breakfast and it looked impressive.

“Merry Christmas, boys!” Mrs. Novak said.

“Merry Christmas” Jimmy said and Dean really didn’t say anything he was just staring at all the food. He didn’t realize he was this hungry.

“You two sound tired. Did Gabriel get you up? Grab a plate,” she said pointing at the plates “and get a pancake and other food. There’s plenty. Help yourself.”

Jimmy and Dean looked around at all the food that isn’t pancakes. Like sausage, bacon, fruit, oatmeal, eggs, toppings for the pancakes, a variety of different drinks like orange juice, grape juice, apple juice, milk, coffee and what seemed like any other breakfast thing you could think of. It seemed like a diner in there. 

Jimmy picked up a plate and started grabbing food and Dean did the same and they both grabbed a lot of food. But it looked like they hadn’t made a dent in the amount of food that was prepared for them.

Mrs. Novak said that they could eat with Sam and Gabriel if they wanted to and that they were in the living room. Jimmy and Dean sat down in the living room and started to eat and they ate until they couldn’t. They also talked to Sam and Gabriel when they were eating.

After everybody had ate until they couldn’t they were going to do they gifts and there were a ton of gifts under the tree.

Mrs. Novak got the gifts passed out to the right people then everybody started unwrapping and everyone was showing people near them what they got.  
Sam got books, school supplies, and some flannels. Gabriel got prank stuff and candy. Mrs. Novak got a few candles and a cookbook. Mr. Novak got a couple nice button down shirts and some candy he likes. Bobby got some flannels and a radio. Dean got CDs, a few band shirts, and some flannels. Jimmy got Silly Putty (from Dean, Sam, and Gabriel) and some new saxophone music.

Everybody was busy until dinner, they skipped lunch because everyone was snacking and breakfast was a little late, and for dinner Mrs. Novak was so busy even thought Jimmy and Dean were trying to help as much as they could. By the time dinner came it was dark outside and it was snowing heavier than it had been all day. 

Anyway, it didn’t matter the Novaks never went anywhere on Christmas only because they hate to travel in snowy weather and the rest of their family lived to far away to do anything else besides send a card.

It didn’t bother anyone and anyway they were focused on dinner and it was a good thing to focus on. There was ham, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and loads more of stuff in the kitchen that wouldn’t fit on the table.

Mr. Novak sat the head of the table and Bobby sat at the other. Jimmy and Dean sat on one side and Sam, Gabriel, and Mrs. Novak sat on the other side. About half way through the meal Mr. Novak asked Bobby about his job and what he does. Sam and Dean were unsure about how he would answer but he did and all he said was “Helping people.” That answer was enough for Mr. Novak

The meal continued and finished like a regular meal would.

Everybody helped take stuff off the table and Mrs. Novak said that later they would have dessert.

About 30 minutes later Mrs. Novak went back to the kitchen to prepare dessert. Then after about another 10 minutes she said that dessert was ready and anybody who wanted some could come to the kitchen to get some.  
Jimmy and Dean went out with Sam and Gabriel and to no ones' surprise there was a ton of food. Cookies, pies, and who knows what else.

The boys grabbed some food and headed back out to the living room. They ate their food and Dean was almost falling asleep when Bobby suggested that they go home soon.

Dean agreed and they did but before they actually left Mrs. Novak gave them each a bag of leftovers and thanked them for coming. They left out the door and Dean drove them home and Gabriel too. 

They had to take Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala because all of Bobby’s vehicles were too small and Gabriel’s was in the shop getting inspected.

Sam and Gabriel sat in the back and Dean drove and Bobby sat in the passenger seat.

Dean dropped off Gabriel and he tapped the seat cushion 4 times before he left and Sam smiled. Dean was definitely going to ask Sam about that.

They got home and all settled in and Dean went over to Sam.

“Why do you and Gabriel tap four times when you leave?” Dean asked

Pause “It’s code.” Sam responded

“Obviously. But what does it mean?”

“It means I really like you. Talk to you later.”  
Dean paused and thought about it for a minute. 

“So you and Gabriel are-”

“Yes.”

Dean didn’t honestly care he was just a little shocked and he didn’t know what to say so he didn’t say anything.

“Are you gonna say something?” Sam asked

“I just don’t know what to say. In a good way. I don’t really care but I like you two together.”

Sam sighed “Holy shit I was afraid you were gonna shun me or something. Thanks, Dean.” Then Sam hugged Dean quite tightly and of course Dean hugged him back.

“I need to breathe, Sammy.” Dean said forcefully

Sam let go and he was smiling that caused Dean to smile back. Sam then went down the hall to the bathroom to probably brush his teeth. Dean finished getting ready in their room and then Sam came into the room and Dean left to do whatever business he had to do in the bathroom.

After he was all done he went back into their room and Sam was already fast asleep on his bed without any blankets on and the room was cold so Dean decided to put a blanket on him.

“Good night, Sammy. Sleep well.”

Dean then flopped down on his bed and curled up in his blankets and fell asleep.

But Jimmy couldn’t sleep. He had too many memories and thoughts that he kept replaying in his head and every time he replayed it it made it even harder to sleep. He was playing with the Silly Putty that he got for awhile before the lack of sleep took over and he passed out. Too bad Christmas only comes once a year.


	13. Pancakes, cards, and Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years rolls around and a party seems fit for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have a good excuse for being late. Or any excuse at all really.

As the new year was approaching the snow wasn't slowing down at any rate until two days before the new year. Jimmy and Dean were out of school until the weekend after New Years and they tried to spend all the tie they could together despite the bitter cold outside. That included actual new years, but it didn't matter that was going to be indoors.

Leading up to the next year they went to the mall with Mrs. Novak and they looked at some after Christmas sales and they bought a few little things here and there. Nothing too special. The boys did small stuff like that.

Jimmy and Dean had decided that when they spent time together that they mostly did it at Jimmy's house. With that in mind they decided to have the New Years party at Dean's house. The party wasn't going to be big or anything. It was just going to be Jimmy and Dean and a whole bunch of snacks and probably some party favors like confetti poppers. Of course the television would be on with New York on the screen. Dean didn't have a flat screen or anything fancy like that, but he also didn't have a thirty year old box television. Jimmy didn't care anyway. A television was a television.

Sooner rather than later the approaching new year was here and Jimmy was at Dean's house. Before he got there, Dean had Sam help him set up for the party. He also told Sam he was allowed to stay if he wanted to but Sam said he was going to party the night away with Gabriel. For once it wasn't snowing too bad but it was darker than dark so Dean asked if him if he needed a ride but he declined his offer and said Gabriel was coming soon to pick him up.

There was only a few other things Dean had to do to get ready just as Gabriel was pulling into so Dean told Sam he could go and he would finish things up. The moon was full and it was a wonderful sight. The moon illuminated the sparkling snow and the stars dotted the sky with the gentle wisps of clouds in the sky; all of them together made it look picture perfect. 

It was almost as Gabriel pulled out of the driveway that Jimmy pulled in. His car shut off and the blue gray hues of the moon and the snow came back. Jimmy got out of his car and he was wearing a scarf and some typical coat. It made the picture perfect landscape even better and Dean just wanted to start crying right then and there because of it. It was just so beautiful.

Jimmy came inside while Dean was turning the television on and muting it so they could talk. There was still plenty of time before the ball dropped. Until then, they were going to party. Good thing Bobby was out of town. Bobby knew Dean was having Jimmy over and he also knew that they were not going to be quiet when the clock struck 12:00. He did like what ever sleep he got. Bobby trusted Dean so he wasn't worried about the house while he was gone.

"Jesus, it's cold out there. I can't wait for it to be warm again." Jimmy said as he was taking his coat and his other outdoor apparel off. He looked in the kitchen. On the table there was a bunch of finger foods and Jimmy put some candy on the table. It was most definitely from his mom "I am so ready to have some fun and eat a bunch of these snacks. They're for us, right?"

"Yea. I don't really want to have to put this all away so eat away." Dean said with a cheesy smile.

Jimmy looked around the kitchen as if he had never been there before. Dean noticed him looking and asked if there was something wrong and Jimmy responded by saying "Oh nothing is wrong I just missed this place."

Dean grabbed a huge plate of snacks and so did Jimmy and they went into the living room. They were laughing because they were reliving the past memories of the year they were about to leave. There were so many good memories and funny ones that Jimmy and Dean nearly had tears in their eyes. After they calmed down they started a normal conversation.

"There would've been a little bit more food but Sam and I ate some." Dean said while munching on a cracker  
"Sure," Jimmy said sarcastically "blame it all on Sam why don't you."  
"I said 'Sam and I' emphasis on I."   
"Ok, ok what ever you want to think." Dean rolled his eyes at hearing this.

Dean went to the bathroom and while he was gone Jimmy observed that there was a table stacked with books with papers overflowing out of them. It most definitely didn't look safe and it also looked like they were somewhere else before he arrived. Probably the coffee table seeing how it was totally bare except their plates of food. In addition to that the radio was playing some old rock and roll music that Jimmy hadn't noticed earlier and the festivities in New York were silent. 

Dean came back and flopped down on the couch. The night was just beginning. Dean had many ideas how to spend the time though. Cards, some movies they could watch, and they could make some pancakes were only a few ideas Dean had and who knows what Jimmy had in mind. Dean gave Jimmy the options and he said that pancakes sounded like loads of fun and while they were eating they could play some cards.

They got all the ingredents and started making the pancakes.

"Chocolate chips or blueberries?" Dean asked  
"Um... blueberries please."  
"Blueberries it is."

Dean managed to burn no more than three and Jimmy burned none. There was so much batter so there'll be some left for Bobby and for the morning.

"What card games do you like to play, Dean? I can't play that many games though." Jimmy asked with an apologetic look as he started to eat his pancakes.

"I can play most games like go fish, blackjack, craps, poker-" Dean's sentence was cut off when Jimmy announced loudly that he can actually play poker. Dean laughed because of two reasons. One, Jimmy can play poker, and two, Jimmy didn't say anything about go fish. "Well we can play after we finish our pancakes.

After they finished their pancakes Dean got out a deck of cards and shuffled them. With what both of them remembered about how to play they managed to get through a few games. They got tired of playing poker so Dean taught Jimmy some other card games and that's another story.

Soon it was 11:30 and most of the snacks were gone and cards were boring. There wasn't enough time to watch a movie so the boys just watched the television. Dean turned on the volume and there was an excited host in the crowds in the big apple. The host was asking people questions like 'what are your plans for next year?' and stuff like that. So Jimmy and Dean would answer the question as if they were down there too.

"So, what are you planning on this year?" the host asked a very festive, cold lady

Dean thought about this fo r a minute and he didn't know how to answer and he didn't realize that the woman had already answered and he also realized that Jimmy looked like he was thinking about how to answer the question as well. Dean grabbed the remote and muted the television. Jimmy looked over at Dean. 

"What were you planning?" Jimmy asked Dean and he thought. And thought. And thought.

"Um... to be able to go far away with you so we don't have to pretend." He said even though it was a bad answer it was all right. Jimmy smiled, no, grinned and threw his arms around Dean's neck. Dean hugged him back. They released each other and looked into the other's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Dean asked a tad bit concerned  
"That's what I was going to say," Jimmy said "I didn't really want to move away though but I just want people to deal with it." They smiled and hugged again.  
Dean turned back to the television and unmuted it. It was 10 minutes until midnight, the next year. Jimmy went back to the kitchen for a drink. He came back with two glasses of water. 8 minutes to go.

Nothing much has changed on the television.

Jimmy and Dean talked for the remaining minutes. Dean glanced at the clock. 2 minutes to go. Not even. Then without much of a warning the 60 second countdown began. But nobody really joined in until the 10 second mark.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

They both shouted that and they turned to each other and shared a New Years kiss. They both thought it was the best New Years party ever and they couldn't wait to spend the rest of the year together. There was so much that could happen.


End file.
